blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman
|place_of_birth = Pretoria, South Africa|age = Early 30's|status = Deceased|gender = Male|love_interest = Blake Crawford (Girlfriend) Kat Jarrett † (Former relationship)|family_members = Jane Doe (Sister) Avery (Niece) Kurt Weller (Brother-in-law) Ellen Briggs (Adoptive mother)|allies =Crawford Family |enemies = Jane Doe Kurt Weller Shepherd Sandstorm|profession = Hank Crawford's Head of Security Blake Crawford's body guard FBI Consultant (Formerly) Terrorist (Formerly)|affiliation = Crawford Family (Formerly) (Formerly)|first_appearance = In Night So Ransomed Rogue|portrayed_by = Luke Mitchell|significant_pages = Roman's memories|alternative_name(s) = Roman Briggs (After adoption)|last_appearance =In Memory |episode_count = |weapon_of_choice = Gun|fighting_style = Hand-to-hand combat|fake identity = Thomas Jakeman (Gunplay Ricochet) Arnold Edwards (Undercover)}}'''Roman Briggs '''is the official name given to Ian Kruger after he was adopted by Ellen Briggs, he was Jane Doe’s biological brother and a former member of the terrorist organization Sandstorm. He worked as Hank Crawford's Head of Security under the name of Tom Jakeman. After Jane chose Weller and the team over her brother, Roman started a vendetta against his sister and swore she'd pay for leaving him behind. Roman kept a close eye on Jane and tattooed her body all over again with bioluminescent tattoos; each of these tattoos contain new secrets and mysteries, specially on each member of the team. Events Childhood Roman was born under the name of Ian Kruger in Pretoria, South Africa. After his parents were killed, Ian and his sister, Alice Kruger, were taken to a secret academy to be trained into deadly soldiers. His time in the academy caused his personality to change. He developed a dangerous killer instinct, ending everyone who could possibly be a threat to him. After the academy was shut down and the kids freed, Ian and his sister were adopted by an American soldier, Ellen Briggs, who gave them the names of Roman and Remi. Season 1 Roman is mentioned for the first time in season 1 by Hobbes who sent Jane to him after she lied about being chased by Cade. Season 2 Meeting Roman Roman was in charge of answering the calls made to Joey’s Pizza; when Jane called the number after agreeing to work with the FBI, he sent her to an address to meet her and later take Jane to the hospital. On their way a police officer noticed Jane’s wound and asked Roman to get out of the car; Roman singlehandedly attacked and killed six cops, showing his deadly skills to a frightened Jane. After Roman patched up Jane’s wound and gave her some of his blood, he took her to meet Shepherd. During the meeting, Shepherd mentioned that she adopted Ian and Alice Kruger from an orphanage managed by the Apartheid movement and gave them new names: Roman and Remi. Roman gave Jane a metro ticket and gave her back their coin from when they were kids. Shepherd and Roman took Jane to a small memorial made for Orion to get her to remember the time the CIA ordered a hit on her platoon while they were serving in Afghanistan in 2013 as a way to re-indoctrinate her and keep her loyalty with Sandstorm through a personal event where her own country betrayed her. With his sister back in his life, Roman wanted to follow Jane to protect her from Cade but was stopped by Shepherd who wanted Jane to defend herself. Despite Shepherd’s orders to stay away from Jane, Roman attempted to leave Sandstorm’s headquarters but was once again stopped by other members and Shepherd herself. In his room, Roman confessed that he was willing to sacrifice his life for his sister’s and that he should be the one inside of the FBI just to keep Jane out of harm’s way, but Shepherd admitted that he could never do the things she does; in that same conversation, Roman mentioned an inactive mole from Sandstorm inside of the FBI. Shepherd grew even more suspicious of Jane’s story and ordered Roman to take her back to Sandstorm’s headquarters, from which she sent them both on a mission to prove Jane’s loyalty. Roman briefed Jane on the task, which consisted of stealing a chip and killing Jeffrey Kantor, who missed his scheduled drop after Jane disappeared. Even though Jane failed her test, Roman killed Jeffrey to cover for his sister, convinced that Jane was still Remi. Shepherd realized that Jane lied to them from the beginning about Cade being behind her torture so she came up with a plan to make her pay by killing her FBI team while showing her a live video of the building collapsing while they were raiding the compound. Leaving Shepherd Moments after the video signal ended, Shepherd ordered Roman to kill Jane; but being unable to do so, he turned the gun on Shepherd and fired before he could realize that the gun was not loaded. Shepherd took it as a betrayal and fought against the siblings, injuring Roman on the shoulder. After Shepherd was pinned down by Roman and Jane, they ran away to patch Roman’s wound. Ordered by Roman, Jane drove him to Sandstorm’s old medical facility where he mentioned that it was the same place they tattooed her body, and erased her memory. While she treated Roman’s wound, Jane found a vial of ZIP and wiped his memory in order to give him a second chance to start his life again as a new person. Life after ZIP Roman woke up the next day in a car driven by an unknown tattooed woman, who identified herself as his sister, and who he thought was responsible for his gunshot wound, after sighting a gun in her pocket. Afraid and confused, he got out of the car, attacked her and stole the car to get as far away from her as possible. Roman stopped in the middle of the highway to answer Jane’s call in order to give her directions to his location so he could be picked up. He later hung up to make his way to a diner. In the diner, he realized that several men sat in different tactical places; one of them approached Roman, with the excuse of taking him to his sister but; somehow, Roman realized that he was lying and attacked him, while helping Jane and Weller to take down the rest of the men. He was taken to the FBI and placed in a cell in Zero Division, due to being considered dangerous and highly unpredictable. On his first night, he retrieved a memory of his childhood in the academy where one of the guards left him in a closed and dark room in order to make him reconsider his decision of not wanting to kill his rabbit when he was ordered to do so. This became the first real insight to Roman’s life. Nas Kamal brought Roman to the FBI profiler and psychiatrist, Dr. Karen Sun, in order to analyze Roman’s profile and learn more about his real personality; now that the traumatic events from his past were erased. She later diagnosed him with an extreme antisocial personality disorder. She was also a key factor in helping Roman retrieve the memory of a picture, found through one of Jane’s missing tattoos that linked him to Kat Jarret. Helping the FBI It was Weller who convinced Director Pellington to allow Roman on the FBI in order to keep him away from the CIA; it was determined that Roman could be under FBI custody only if he cooperated with the team in an attempt to understand Sandstorm’s endgame. Due to his memory wipe, Roman was unable to provide any useful information on Shepherd’s plans but certain events helped him retrieve key memories that helped the team solve a tattoo case that directly linked him with his past. Against Dr. Sun’s warnings, Roman assisted on the field a few times where he demonstrated to be reliable, ultimately gaining the team’s trust; especially Weller’s who put Roman under house arrest so he could spend more time with Jane at her place. The Truth When Jane returned home from the FBI, Roman cut his finger while chopping some vegetables. As soon as Jane placed a piece of gauze on the wound, Roman remembered the night she erased his mind with ZIP. He took the knife from the kitchen counter and attacked Jane with it. Before any of them could get hurt during the fight, Roman's protective detail took them both to the FBI where Roman was put back into his cell. That same day and during the FBI attack performed by Sandstorm, Shepherd visited Zero Division to check on him; Roman recognized her from his recent retrieved memories and joined Shepherd on her plan to attack the FBI. After the bombs placed inside of the FBI were disabled by Jane and Weller, Roman and Shepherd managed to escape through a hole on the wall left in the psychiatric room by Borden to ensure a secure escape. Once they got out of the building, Roman helped Shepherd make a recording of herself taking full responsibility on that day's terrorist actions; she gave him the SD card to be dropped off at the New York Times office. On their way to stop Shepherd's plan, Jane crashed her truck against the patrol car Roman was driving in order to stop him from attacking her and Weller and freeing Shepherd. Injured, Roman got out of the car and faced Jane who was pointing a gun at him; he told her to shoot him but she was unable to do so and let him leave. Roman walked away and disappeared in the highway. Deleted scene The last time Roman was seen, he was in a pier in DC still holding his coin, which he tosses into the water. This symbolizes the moment where he officially servers his alliance to his sister, Jane. Season 3 Venice Posing as Thomas Jakeman ZIP Poisoning & cure research * Hallucinations: Under construction. Death Personal life Roman sought to protect his sister after her memory was wiped, just the way she protected him at the orphanage. This clouded his judgement toward Jane and lied to Shepherd in order to spare her life. By the time Remi’s plan was still in development, Roman was on charge of the purchase of a big amount of HMX explosives to be used in Shepherd’s mission. The sellers Sandstorm made business with were Kat Jarret and Abel Marx both members of the Viper Kings, a biker gang. It was implied in one of Roman’s memories that he used to do constant business with the Kings; during this time, he developed feelings for Kat and the both of them maintained a sort-of secret relationship which Remi didn’t approve of and ordered him to end it. Following his sister’s orders, Roman didn’t show up to a meeting with Kat, ending their relationship. = Personality Due to the traumatic events he lived at the orphanage as a child, Roman deveolped a serious personality disorder and became an emotionally unestable man whose primary instinct is to attack and kill his enemies or people that could pose a threat to him. During his time working alongside Shepherd, Roman was a moody, impatient and complex man. He is marked by a distinct lack of empathy. Even as a child, he reacted with hostility and rage, traits clearly displayed when he killed a boy at the orphanage for mocking him. This behavior would characterize his demeanor when attacking someone. Although he could show sympathy toward people to whom Roman got close with, he never really attached to them, such as when he ignored Kath's idea of having a family with him. Roman was insecure while around Shepherd and Remi, always under their command. As a result of his past at the orphanage, he had developed a considerable amount of social ineptitude; however, part of his training was to be able to manipulate people, which he's good at. While in captivity at the FBI, after his memory wipe, Roman revealed his subtle resentment toward being seen as a monster due to his past actions under Shepherd's command. His time under arrest, was also one of the few times he showed any sign of attachment to Weller and Jane. He was diagnosed with an extreme antisocial personality disorder. Due to this condition, it was stated by Dr. Karen Sun that he's lost his capacity for empathy and love. Relationships Remi Roman idolized his sister, Remi, hoping to be as helpful as possible with hers and Shepherd's demands. As shown through Jane's memories, she had a bossy attitude toward her younger brother, often ordering around and scolding him when she caught him sharing need to know intel. Despite their arguments and Remi's toughness, he never stopped caring for her and trained her to endure different types of torture methods before leaving Sandstorm to start Phase One. Roman became one of the tattoo architects and it was implied that it was him who administrated ZIP to Remi during the memory wipe process. Deeply saddened by his sister's departure, Roman eagerly awaited the day he could reunite with her. Roman's most prized possesion was a 1 Rand coin he and his sister kept as an amulet from their childhood, given to them by their parents before being murdered by the African government. He was reunited with his sister, now going by the name of Jane Doe, after she demanded to meet Shepherd. Sadly the reunion was cut short when their adoptive mother left before sunrise. When Shepherd mentioned that Remi wasn't acting like her old self, Roman defended his sister by stating that no one does after their memories are erased. Shepherd Roman and Shepherd had a somewhat complicated relationship. Though Roman always wished to please Shepherd and Remi, Shepherd always had little faith on him, often comparing him to his sister. Although Shepherd tended to be rough toward Roman, he always kept his loyalty and followed her orders as second in command inside Sandstorm. When Jane joined Sandstorm as part of her deal with the NSA and FBI, Roman showed himself very protective of his sister, often expressing his worries to Shepherd, even insisting on keeping a close eye on Jane, to which his mother declined bu saying that he could never do what his sister does. The day the FBI raided Sandstorm's Headquarters, Shepherd ordered Roman to shoot his sister, unable to do so, he turned on his mother and ran away with Jane, instantly regretting his decision, knowing that Shepherd would never forgive him for his treason. Blake Crawford Roman's former girlfriend and possibly the only woman he has ever shown genuine emotions for. Although his main goal was to get closer to the Crawford's through Blake, he later felt physically and emotionally attracted to her. Significant Objects Coin Roman kept a 1 Rand Coin from their time at the orphanage. The coin was the last reminder of Alice and Ian's parent, and the siblings used to give it to each other on special dates; such as birthdays. The coin was their little secret and they were careful to keep it hidden from the other kids and guards at the orphanage. Before Roman left Jane after their meeting with Shepherd (In Night So Ransomed Rogue), he gave the coin back to Jane for her to keep as a reminder of who she was before the memory wipe. Gum Wrapper At the orphanage, Ian was attacked by a boy, the same who gave him the scar across his face, and took his coin; as a replacement, Alice gave her brother a gum wrapper, stating that such ordinary object wouldn't attract the attention of others. After they were adopted, Remi kept the paper and secured it inside of a puzzle box that she gave to Roman before wiping her memory. Quotes "There’s a place in your mind no one can get to. A place that belongs only to you. No matter what they say, no matter what they do, no one can reach you there. Pain is a dream." - to Remi 2.01 In Night So Ransomed Rogue Trivia * Roman and Jane share the same blood type. * He likes coffee "with as much sugar as it'll hold". * He speaks Spanish. * He was one of Jane's tattoo architects. * He likes to read. * It's believed that he never got in touch with Jane in those two years they were apart. * In one of the deleted scenes from the second season, a bird crashes against the window from a store, breaking its neck; Roman quickly kills the bird by crushing him with his foot, leaving Jane speechless. Images 218 official (4).jpeg Roman.jpg Romanportrait.png 206-03.jpeg 214 - 1.png 214 (9).jpg 214 (8).jpg 212 (10).jpeg 2x02-9.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sandstorm Category:Terrorist Category:Former Terrorist Category:Zipped Category:FBI Consultants Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters